


Union

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ceremonial Sex, Dragon sex, F/F, Soft Vore, Tongue Fucking, Vore, sex in front of an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Anyx Trine plays host to a ceremony that celebrates the love between Hraesvelgr and Saint Shiva: a recreation performed by Vidofnir and a certain mortal volunteer…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload. I remind you all that I wrote this completely on a whim and I don't know what came over me.
> 
> Source for prompt here: https://ff14kink.dreamwidth.org/460.html?thread=49356#cmt49356
> 
> "vidofnir/WoL, soft vore  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2016-04-03 06:12 am (UTC)(link)  
> f/f preferably but vore knows no gender
> 
> maybe it's a ceremonial thing to symbolise unity between ishgard and dravania, maybe it's purely recreational, however it happens i just want wol to get swallowed and have a blast"

Another ceremony to demonstrate peace between man and dragon, this time held in Anyx Trine. A far smaller amount of humans than there were at the peace conference; only Aymeric, Lucia, Alphinaud, and Tataru. The only thing that a fully-recovered Vidofnir had told them was that the ritual was a celebration of the love and merging of Hraesvelgr and Shiva, and that it would require a young woman to complete. The Warrior of Light volunteered for this; before even being asked, Alphinaud noted with amusement. Though she was not Ishgardian and had not a drop of Ratatoskr’s blood within her, the adventurer still held the subject of Shiva close to her heart, for reasons everyone knew all too well, and wouldn’t let anyone else play the role. And so the dragon acquiesced, and took her to a secluded room in the tower and instructed her on what would be required of her. And hearing this almost made her want to back out, but she wouldn’t.  
  
And now the Warrior stood before Vidofnir, completely divested of clothing and feeling all eyes upon her, both human and Dravanian; the company made up of the former seemed far more concerned than the latter. Around them, smaller dragons ignited bowls of incense, filling the room with a powerful, invigorating scent. The daughter of Hraesvelgr nodded, indicating that all had been done correctly so far. Finally she addressed the naked woman who would play her Shiva, and her alone.  
  
' _Art thou truly ready, friend of Ysayle?'_  
  
“A-as I’ll ever be.” The stammer in her voice is all too audible.  
  
“ _There still remains a measure of fear in thee…_ ’ Vidofnir stared into the warrior for a long moment, before leaning down closer to her eye level. ‘ _Mayhaps some manner of preamble shall prove comforting. Pray lie down?_ ”  
  
The adventurer felt her face burning, but dutifully obeyed, forcefully keeping down all her apprehension as Vidofnir’s massive face loomed over her body, breath hot against her bare skin; the dragon opened her mouth, and with unexpected delicacy, slowly draws the tip of her tongue along her shoulder and neck. And she repeated the process, slightly harder this time, licking the woman and coating her in thick, warm saliva; and all the while whispering into her partner’s mind, guiding her through the ritual. To the warrior, the sensation began as overwhelming, but soon felt oddly… pleasant, even arousing. She’d not expected the dragon to have any knowledge of how to pleasure a member of the mortal races, but Vidofnir treated her as intimately as a lover would, and she began to moan in sheer gratification. She soon forgot the audience looking on in wonder, and began to reciprocate the dragon, sitting up and stroking and kissing her scaly muzzle as she prepared her. The adventurer soon felt completely secure as the dravanian’s hot, oversized tongue ran over every ilm of her body; her face, her back, her breasts, her feet, her legs--  
  
“ **Ahhh!** ”  
  
A blissful keening filled the room when the wet tongue grazed the adventurer’s loins. Her mind’s voice begged Vidofnir to linger there, and she silently agreed. She bucked her hips, rubbing her clit against the slick, ever-so-slightly abrasive tongue; and the dravanian took it one step further, pressing the appendage into her entrance. Moaning even louder than before, the woman was consumed by a wild ecstasy as Vidofnir lapped her up from within, reaching deep inside her that nothing could reach before. And finally the warrior heard her lover’s voice inside her head:  
  
‘ _Thou art ready. Have care a moment, hold onto mine muzzle, and stay still…_ ’  
  
Careful to avoid her sharp fangs, the woman did as told, entrusting her safety completely to Vidofnir as the tongue within her curled upwards, so deep within that her body was lifted up off the floor and into the dragon’s wide-open maw. She was just small enough to fit inside comfortably, and the tongue resumed fucking her. As she panted the air she breathed was hot and musty, and the intensity of the heat both within and without her finally caused the Warrior of Light to hit her climax. The dragon’s tongue withdrew from the woman’s body, and slid under her. Though dazed from the humidity and her orgasm, she stared down into her lover’s waiting gullet.  
  
“This is it…” she murmured to herself.  
  
Vidofnir spoke up once again for all present to hear: “ ** _Join with me, dear mortal…_** ”

And she completed the second half of the line: “ **… That we might never be apart!** ”  
  
And the adventurer braced herself and took a deep breath as Vidofnir closed her jaws, raised her head, and swallowed. Immediately the powerful muscles in the dragon’s throat took hold and pulled her feet-first downwards. She had survived being devoured before, by ferocious plant-like monsters and three-headed voidsent beasts. But she’d never wanted it to happen, and she only survived and escaped through force. She’d never been _willingly eaten_. And she never thought she’d willingly subject herself to the sensation of descending down the painfully tight, constricting esophagus of a dragon. For a mercy, Vidofnir’s saliva coating made the trip down faster than she’d anticipated until finally she popped out and slid into the dravanian’s stomach. Getting her bearings in the damp, dark space, the first thing she noticed was the liquid that reached her waist while sitting down; obviously the digestive fluid. Under any other circumstances she’d be terrified… but they had worked out a plan.  
  
Before the ritual began, Vidofnir told the Warrior that dragons did not digest their food into waste; instead what they ate became aether that sustained them through long years. This was what Shiva meant when asking Hraesvelgr to ‘consume her,’ in that they would be together forever through the merging of their aether. But this was obviously not what Vidofnir intended to happen to the adventurer, so they came to an agreement that this joining between them would be merely symbolic, and she would regurgitate the Warrior before any ill effects could befall her. Though she also didn’t ask how long she had to remain inside the dragon for it to be ‘symbolic’. In the meantime, she felt around inside; Vidofnir’s stomach wasn’t so spacious that she could stand at full height, so the adventurer sat down near the entrance, running her fingers along the stomach lining, (frowning when she felt a scar from where Estinien’s Gae Bolg had pierced her) and eventually settling against the wall and nuzzling it as if with a lover.  
  
‘ _Thou art curious to study my innards, child?_ ’  
  
Hearing the dragon’s voice inside her head once again caused the woman to jolt up. “J-just passing time! How long am I to be kept in here?”  
  
‘ _Fear not, little one, it shall take far longer than this for thee to lose thy essence. Thou needst only say the word, and I shall expel thee. Still, perhaps it ought be soon; thy comrades are quite distressed on thine behalf._ ’ And indeed, from outside, she could hear a heavily muffled clamouring of voices; Alphinaud, Tataru, Lucia, and Aymeric clearly did not expect the ritual to involve the Warrior of Light being eaten. ‘ _I have reassured them that thou art in no danger, but I fear they’ll not be wholly convinced until they see thee returned._ ’  
  
“Perhaps that would be best. It is a bit tough to breathe in here.”  
  
‘ _Very well. Brace thyself…_ ’  
  
The next thing the woman knew, the esophagus reopened and a rush of air shoved her back into it; the trip upwards was even faster than the trip down, and the warrior was soon forced out of Vidofnir’s mouth and landing on top of something leathery and smooth; her wings, folded forward into a net. Taking gulps of fresh air, she opened her eyes to see the ruby-red gaze of her lover, and with a smile, she reached up and affectionately stroked the dragon’s muzzle.  
  
The adventurer was then lowered onto the floor, where Alphinaud, Tataru, Lucia, and Aymeric were all waiting to check on her. As always, her fellow Scions were the first to rush to her side.  
  
Alphinaud knelt down over her, visibly agitated, and asked, “Are you alright?! Please, say something!”  
  
And Tataru cried, at the same time, “Do you need anything? Some water? A-a bath? Fresh clothes…?”  
  
“Nnngh… Yes yes, Tataru, Alphinaud, I’m alright.” Covered in slimy dravanian saliva and stomach acid, and quite tired, but otherwise none the worse for wear; in fact, she felt rather at peace. “Right now, I just need to breathe a moment… Thanks for worrying about me.”  
  
Alphinaud nodded and drew back, uncomfortable to continue looking at his friend in such a state. Though she reassured him about her well-being, he was clearly still shaken, holding his temples as if suffering a headache. “Ysayle did speak of Shiva’s being consumed by Hraesvelgr, but I-I’d not presumed it to mean that he _literally_ … Gods preserve, how could-- I can’t--! E-excuse me, I-I fear I must needs lie down…” Watching the boy trundle off, the adventurer feared that poor Alphinaud might wind up carrying a few mental scars after watching this ritual. Neither watching nor participating was for the faint of heart.  
  
“I-I’ve always been terrified of getting eaten alive. Is that how Dravanians express affections…?” Tataru muttered to herself and shivered, and drew several steps closer to the two knights.  
  
Aymeric and Lucia had been stunned quite speechless for some time, but the former spoke up in the most diplomatic, level-headed voice he could presently manage. “P-pray-- _Ahem_. Pray forgive me my outburst, daughter of Hraesvelgr. This ritual was a show of unity for the sake of peace, but none of us had expected it to entail such a show of… of… _Intimacy_. Altogether different from our customs, and I jumped to conclusions, thinking you intended to cause harm to my friend. T‘will not happen again.”  
  
“ _No need for apologies, son of Thordan_ ,” Vidofnir nodded, lowering her head to the floor, curling her neck so the resting adventurer could nestle into it. “ _Should a ceremony such as this happen again, I shall provide sufficient forewarning the next time._ ”  
  
“Next time,” Aymeric repeated, sounding ever-so-slightly apprehensive at the idea of witnessing this voracious ritual again. “And I suppose, given that the Warrior of Light seemed to, ah, quite enjoy playing the part of Shiva, should we expect her to do so once again…?”  
  
At this, the woman thought for a moment… Then glanced at Vidofnir and finally smiled, snuggling closer against the dragon’s neck.  
  
“Yes, I think I will.”


End file.
